Cutting instruments, and more specifically handheld knives, have been used for generations and even centuries by hunters, craftsmen and soldiers. These knives are generally characterized by a metallic blade with a sharpened cutting edge and a handle to both hold the blade and to be held by the user for safety purposes.
Fixed blade knives extend from the handle and are incapable of being folded or otherwise storing the blade in a position where the knife blade cutting surface is not exposed. Thus, these knives can be dangerous if not used and stored properly.
Handheld knives which store the knife blade in a non-exposed position during non-use are generally characterized by three different types. These include folding knives, switchblade knives and stilettoes.
With a folding knife, the blade generally rotates about a pivot pin near the front of the knife handle between a first extended position and a second closed position. In the first open position the knife blade is substantially coextensive with the longitudinal axis of the knife handle. In the second closed position, all or a portion of the knife blade cutting edge is received within a cavity defined in the handle which substantially prevents the cutting edge of the knife blade from being exposed. With a typical folding knife, the blade is opened and closed between the first extended position and second closed position manually. Unfortunately, folding knives may be cumbersome since a large portion of the blade is still exposed even when the blade is in a closed position and thus has the potential of inadvertently opening if the blade is caught or snagged.
Switchblade knives are constructed in a similar manner to folding knives with the knife blade rotating about a pivot pin near the front of the knife handle. However, they are spring loaded, and thus open very quickly when a button is pressed or a switch is activated which releases the spring. These knives are illegal in most states and foreign countries due to their inherent danger.
Stilettoes are distinct from folding knives and switchblade knives since the knife blade does not rotate about a pivot pin near the front of the handle. Rather, the blade is stored within the knife handle and is extended to a first position of use by the blade being thrust forward in a direction which is substantially coextensive with the knife handle. Thus, the knife blade does not rotate about a pivot pin and is exposed for use with the knife blade extending directly outward from the cavity within the handle. The knife blade may be extended manually or more commonly mechanically by the use of a spring. Stilettoes are also illegal in many states and countries, since the blade is concealed and the mechanical energy provided by the spring can make them inherently dangerous.
Cutting instruments known as an "ulu" knife have also known in the art and are characterized by a fixed, nonmoving blade having a longitudinal axis consistent with the length of the knife handle. These types of knives have been used extensively by Eskimos and many native American Indians. The "ulu" knife blade is unique from most knives since the cutting edge is positioned substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the knife handle. This orientation makes the knife well suited for skinning animals and for use in a "rolling" motion when a downward force is applied. Unfortunately, these non-folding knives are bulky to carry and have an exposed cutting edge at all times, thus requiring the use of a sheath for safety purposes.
Thus, many of the knife designs discussed above are impractical, cumbersome to carry, are potentially dangerous, or are illegal to own. Further, due to the generally linear shapes of most knife blades, they are not practical for use for skinning or chopping with a rolling motion when a more arcuate shaped cutting edge is preferred. Finally, the pointed tip on most conventional blades can be dangerous if a person were to inadvertently fall on the tip. What is needed is a safe, handheld knife with a blade positioned substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the handle which can travel between a first extended position of use and second closed position with the blade cutting edge stored in the handle in a safe, efficient manner.